Frozen
by LotornoMiko
Summary: One shot drabble where Lotor makes Allura Queen of the Universe.


The hand that held hers was blue in color, azure flesh that stood out a stark contrast to her own pale skin. She stared down at their connecting hands, noting the way he laced his fingers with her unresisting ones. She didn't try to grip them back, nor did she try to pull away, she simply was.

He didn't seem to mind, Lotor smiling at her, raising their hands to his face so that he could brush a kiss across the back of her knuckles. His lips were soft, a darker blue than the rest of him, holding a velvet like quality that should have felt nice on her skin. It didn't, it was just another touch, the briefest of brief contact that lacked the power to inspire sensation in her.

If Lotor noticed her lack of reaction, he did not show it. Indeed he might not have even cared, lowering but not dropping her hand, taking a step forward. She followed, her long dress dragging on the floor, the spill of gold silk trailing several feet behind her. It matched her hair, a shade so golden it was hard to tell where the hair ended and the dress began.

Lotor himself was dressed in black, ebony darkness covering him from neck to toe, with just the briefest splash of snow white hair to break up the blackness. He was night to her day, a complete contrast not just in looks but emotions as well. He kept smiling at her, golden eyes alive with warmth and life, a vitality to them she did not echo. For to Allura, she felt dead inside, her heart cold, and sending tendrils of ice to the rest of her body, seeping down even into her toes and fingers.

She was Ice Queen to his fire, not even his touch could warm her, her heart refusing to melt. It hadn't always been like this. If she closed her eyes and really concentrated, she could remember a time. A time before Lotor, when light and laughter were common things in her world, and Allura had been able to feel a strong range of emotions, from positive happy ones, to downright negatives ones.

But that was before he came, before his hands dragged her into the darkness with him, stealing her away from all that she knew, all that she had ever loved. A void had been opened in her heart, one that he couldn't fill, no one could. It just kept growing inside her, eating away at her very soul until nothing remained. She was empty, much like the throne room, it's people gone, having fled to safety at the news of their arrival.

It didn't matter either way to her, Allura being led by Lotor deeper into the room. The carpet at her feet was colored a dark red, as vibrant as blood freshly spilled. It made her think of his hands, and all the blood that stained them. You couldn't see it to look at him, but Allura knew it was there, lurking invisible under the surface of his skin.

Blood he spilled in honor of her, for her, because of her. Countless lives lost, Lotor building temples on the broken backs of slaves, buildings devoted to the worship of her name. It wasn't just Doom, it wasn't just Arus, it wasn't even limited to the Denubian Galaxy. He cast his net out long and far, capturing planet after planet to lay them at her feet. The whole throne room was filled with round representations of the planets, spinning globes that showed the universe as part of their, her empire.

Every day new ones were added, Lotor taking great care to show her the globes. She heard about places she had never dreamt of, never even knew existed. But they knew of her, it's people loved her, respected her, FEARED her. Allura never did anything to earn such fear and devotion, had never wanted things to turn out this way. But Lotor had twisted fate around, made his mark on her, and in turn, together they made their presence known in the universe.

He kept on walking, and Allura followed, the blood red carpet extending itself to a dais built of bronze metal. It's stairs curved upwards, Lotor starting the climb, never relinquishing his grip on Allura's hand. She had no choice but to follow, stepping without care as they made their way to the top.

The view always made her dizzy upon looking down, this was a lofty perch, the court spread out below them with their representations of the worlds captured. It was like looking down upon the very people enslaved, Allura a Goddess made by Lotor, put on a golden pedestal to be admired by all.

She took her perch on the pedestal turned throne, feeling herself sink into the cushions that padded the hard gold substance the seat was carved out of. Lotor walked around her, trailing fingers across her shoulder, disappearing behind the throne. She didn't look to see what he was doing, sitting stiff backed in her chair, the coldness creeping and crawling through her faster now.

When the spill of jewels came, she was prepared, not gasping, not crying out. They peppered her skin, diamonds as big as her fist, sparkling sapphires, perfect rubies, emeralds and topaz, pearls and citrines, all this and more. It was a shower of jewels, raining down her body to pool in her lap. And when there was no more room for them, they spilled down her legs and onto the floor, toppling down the stairs.

She was used to such displays, Lotor loved to literally shower her with proof of the wealth he had captured for her. Somedays he brought out materials, expensive and fine to the touch, silks and satins, soft ermine, mink and velvet, brushing the fabrics across her skin. Other days he did a show of fine foods, the throne room being filled with the delectable aroma of a rich assortment of delicacies that held no pleasure for Allura. They always tasted like sand going down her throat, the woman wondering how many people had starved to present her with these meals.

The worse perhaps was when he did a show of slaves, presenting her with the bodies of the people who had labored unto death in her name. Nameless faces that were haggard from exhaustion, knowing little of food and sickness free lives. But even that was no longer enough to get her to open her heart, Allura having shed her last tears a millennia ago.

The jewels were slowing down, Lotor finally running out of the day's wealth. She barely glanced down, feeling the jewels slid off her one final time, the weight on her lap heavy, a burden. She didn't even take the time to brush them off her, feeling the stones caught in her hair, and down between her breasts.

Lotor soon did it for her, the man coming down to the front of her throne. He leaned over her, his fingers catching her chin, tilting her face to look at him. She merely stared at him without blinking, eyes not closing when he pressed his lips to hers. She felt no pleasure in his kiss, nor did she feel revulsion, she simply existed, parting her lips at his insistent prodding.

His hands ended up in her hair, the jewels falling free to make plinking sounds against the throne. Her fingers stayed limp on the armrests, she was unmoving except for her lips, dutifully returning the kiss. His hand supplied movement for her, Lotor tugging on her hair, causing her head to fall back so that the line of her throat was offered up to him. He feasted on it, lips kissing her eagerly, fangs biting at her skin, hard enough to hurt.

She couldn't even muster up the voice to cry out in pain, aware that it was one of the lingering things she still could feel. The pain brought a moment of clarity to her situation, Allura wondering how it had come to this. It was gone before she could follow up on it, Lotor's mouth now hungry and hot on her shoulder, his hand sliding down the sleeve of her gown to reveal it.

It was strange, but for all the heat his mouth generated, it wasn't enough to warm her. She remained a block of ice, unmoving, impassive as he dropped to his knees, a lascivious smile on his face. His hands reached for the slits on the side of her gown, touching her legs, his hands sliding down towards a delicate ankle which he lifted now. Worshipful kisses from him, lips gazing the top of her foot, his eyes on her face as he did it.

Each kiss went higher, his hands sliding along her skin, fingers doing a smooth massage that was soon grazing against the inside of her thigh. He was thorough in his worship of hers, mouth following his fingers, his actions shaking her body, causing more of the jewels to shift off her lap. He'd go higher yet, his tongue quick to do reverent licks at the only part of her body that was still hot.

But even that would not be enough to chase away the cold that wrapped itself so securely around her heart. No matter how hard Lotor tried, he could never transfer his heat to her, Allura's heart remaining closed. She simply endured, a being that existed just for existence's sake.

The tiny planets continued to spin, Allura's gaze settling on them even as Lotor pressed against her. The room filled with his cries, his pleasuared moans, his pants and his grunts. Heat came with the sounds, pushing deeper inside her, Allura's mind wandering, remembering the words he had spoken to her long ago. Of how Lotor had always said he would make her queen of the universe. She just hadn't believed him at the time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An Ending

Michelle


End file.
